


Goku, Female Style

by Rat001



Category: Dragon Ball, Highschool DxD, Mahou Sensei Negima!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, F/M, M/M, Magic, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Warning Harem Parings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 01:06:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rat001/pseuds/Rat001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After defeating her rival Piccolo, son of the Demon King. Son Goku once again began a new quest. However as she becomes an adult, has a mate, children and new friends, she starts to notice an enemy, who has been in hiding for years, waiting and plotting to take Earth and the Magical Worlds for themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, just wanted to say that the first chapters may seemed rushed but it will change later on. Enjoy

_Goku shivered as sharp nails ran down her naked back, it was soft to the touch, but it made her feel weird, the other hand was wrapped around her waist, so she wouldn't get away._

_She was seated on the person's lap, it was too dark to see his face but, Goku had a feeling on, who it was. She tried to squirm her way off him, but he pulled her in closer instead. A set of lips coiled with hers, licking and biting. At the first bite, she jumped a bit, as she felt sharp fangs. She reached up and placed a hand on his cheek._

_"Piccolo..." She muttered._

 

* * *

 

Goku snapped awake, panting heavily. She sat up right and looked around, finding herself in one of the guest rooms of the Ox King's palace.

She fell back on the bed, her face flushed from sweat and heat. What on earth was happening to her? 

 

* * *

 

Piccolo fell to his knees, what in H.F.I.L is going ON?! Of course he knew what it was, but with Goku of all people? He'd admit that he had though Goku was good looking, but that did not explain why he kept getting these dreams. It seemed real, but Piccolo didn't have any control in it.

He stood up, and scanned the area near him. Goku wasn't anywhere nearby, but he knew where she was, off helping the OX-King fight his enemies.

He had overheard Goku speaking with someone by the name of Chi-chi, the OX-King’s daughter, about what was happening to her people at the time.

Pretty much it was a war between the OX King, Wolf Queen and the Owl King.

Piccolo blasted off into the sky, headed straight for Owl King’s kingdom, he needed to draw Goku out and have her and the best to do that was to end the war first.

 

* * *

 

Goku walked out to the others, who were in the dining hall. She let out a yawn as she entered, covering her mouth as she did so.

"Morning Goku," Krillin waved at her, he then called out the magic words. "Breakfast is here."

That made her wake up; she went at super speed and took a seat beside Krillin and Chi-chi. She then dug in, eating at super speed as well. However she wasn't sloppily like she used to be. Her friends around the table sweat dropped at her speed.

After eating, everyone went off to their posts.

Krillin and Yamcha were training the Ox King's army in combat skills, Bulma was working on some of the military vehicles, Launch, depending on her sneezing, was either healing wounded or helping with weapons, Chi-chi and her father were in the war room, trying to figure out what to do next.

And Goku, Tien and Chiaotzu were on patrol. The patrol it's was nothing new, no one was in the area, but after a few hours, Goku finished, and whipped her head in the Owl Kingdom's direction.

"Something wrong?" Tien asked, looking at Goku, who had her eyes fixed on the east sky.

"I need to check something." She told him. Her voice was off. "Stay here." She flew off into the sky, traveling fast.

 

* * *

 

Goku halted at the site in front of her. Large burnt ruins were all that remained of the Owl castle, the villagers and other people around it were fleeing away in terror. Goku flew down, and landed on the blackened marble floor.

 _'Why would Piccolo do this?'_ Goku wondered. _'He didn't even know about the Owl Kingdom, did he?'_ Goku looked around, trying to find Piccolo's ki. She leaned against a half destroyed wall. _'Where is he?'_

 _'I'm closer than you think.'_ A voice went off in Goku's head. The wall behind Goku, got a ki blast, bricks flew everywhere, Goku raised her hand and blocked the oncoming punch.

She glared at her attacker. A green demon with hair like fire, sneered at her. "Such a pleasure to kill the Demon Queen."

"Excuses me?" she asked, blocking another hit.

"You are Son Goku, are you not? The one who killed the Demon King?" He kept throwing hits at her, to which she kept dodging. "The one who defeated the son of the Demon King?"

Goku landed a hard kick to his side. "What do you want?"

The demon let out a gasp as the wind was knocked out of him. "Get ... her,"

Four other demons then burst out of the ground, each of them held a glowing red lasso in their hands which they threw onto Goku's arms, waist and neck. At first, Goku didn't think she was in danger, but as red lighting travelled from them to her, she changed her mind.

She screamed at the pain, as it leached away her energy, her legs gave way, and she was soon left heavy weakened, she felt like she was as weak as a bug. She watched as the green demon drew a knife and moved towards her, headed for the kill.

Goku held her breath and closed her eyes, as she waited for her death, but the strike never came. She then felt the ropes on her go slack, like the demons just dropped them.

Slowly she opened her eyes, in front of her were two feet, she looked up and shrieked.

 

* * *

 

Piccolo's scowl was worse, once Goku shrieked. That was not like her, he planned on attacking her earlier, but another group of demons went at him. After taking them down, he took down the ones that were taking Goku on.

Piccolo looked at the ropes around her neck; he knew them straight away, drainers. They were made to zap away a person's strength for five months, as well as make them fear a lot of things for the first few hours.

Piccolo reached down for her, to pull off the ropes, but she stood up, stepped back and collapsed back to the ground again panting heavily.

"Goku," Piccolo growled, thoughts coming back to him about his vision. He reached down and picked her up hold her to him for a few moments, Goku was wearing the same outfit, she wore when defeating him at the 23rd , it was similar to the turtle gi, it had the same pants and colour.. But over the pants, was a dress, and a long sleeved top underneath that connected to her middle fingers on each hand. She also blue boots on. Piccolo knew that most of her power was zapped from her, he focused for a few seconds, and her weighted dress and shoes became a suitable weight for her. He then lifted her over his shoulder and flew off into the sky.

 

* * *

 

Goku awoke to the sound of running water, she sat up looking around, her weighted clothes were missing, and she was inside a cave, a waterfall covered the entry.

She looked towards the waterfall, it rained down, but in the right corner, she saw a dry patch where she could exit, without getting wet. Goku took it.

Looking out, she found that she was very high up in the air. It didn't faze her, and she jumped.

As she was falling she realised that she lost her flight, it was too late to call Nimbus, so she reached for a branch on the cliff face, however once she grabbed it, the branch cut her skin, and the sudden jolt popped her right shoulder.

She yelped, and fell again, this time the cliff face had changed from a straight drop, to a steep hill. To which, Goku rolled down. She hit the forest fall hard, and bit back a scream as her whole body stung. _'What has happened to me?'_ She felt so weak, standing she realised where she was. She slowly walked through the familiar forest, noting the same old trees and plants.

Stepping out into an open field, Goku saw it. Her home, Grandpa Gohan's hut, it was still there after all these years, a little old, but still standing, in Mount Paozu.

* * *

Wrapped bandages, her hands stunt from the forest medicine her grandfather taught her. Goku had re-popped her shoulder back into place and started to clean the hut. Sometime while training with Kami, Popo made Goku wear weights while she learned some cooking and other domestic skills.

Although it wasn't fighting related, Goku had strengthened herself with the weights, boosting her power.

She reached to clean a high spot, when her shoulder throbbed. She hissed, dropping her father's duster and flopping down on the bed.

It was only then that she realised how bad she felt, her whole body, screamed rest.

 


	2. Chapter 2

A shadow appeared above Goku's body as she dreamed; it leaned down towards her, dagger in hand. As it raised the dragger to strike, and hand shot through its body, it screamed, blood spurting out of its mouth causing Goku to awake up.

She looked up at the sources of noise and gapped at the female demon that was just killed, following the green arm, she saw Piccolo, his eyes locked with her own.

Piccolo removed his hand from the demon and it crumpled to the floor. He then sat next to her on the bed.

"You left the cave." He glared at her. "Why did you come here?"

"This is my home. Why are you here?"

Piccolo tilled his head, why was he hear? He'd been having all those weird dreams about her. “Tell me _Son_ ,” Goku felt a chill at how he said her name, it wasn't the same tone he had used on her at the martial arts tournament. It held a hint of something else in it... but Goku couldn't really place it. “Have you had any strange dreams lately?” He seated himself down on the bed beside her, his left arm placed on her other side, trapping her.

Goku's eyes widened with surprise, how did Piccolo know about that? “Some...” She muttered.

Piccolo felt a grin form on his face. “And am I in the dreams, Goku?” He grabbed her chin and pulled her face closer to his. Goku's nose wrinkled.

“You are,” Goku looked to his hand, before trying to look away from it.

It was then that Piccolo released why she was doing this, his hand that had her by the chin, was covered in demon blood, looking to the ground he noted the same thing went for the floor. It had a pool of blood from where the body had dropped.

“Hmm...” Piccolo frowned, “It seems, I've made a mess,” He locked eyes with her. “Don't move.” He was then gone, the body too.

Goku let out a gasp that she didn't know, she was holding. Clamping a hand to her mouth, her heart raced. He was _so_ close. A light flush came to her face and she breathed in and out deeply. She stood and walked outside, Piccolo was no where to be seen. She ran.

Heading straight into the woods, she focused on Piccolo's ki, it was in the other direction. She didn't know why her powers were gone, but she had to keep running, Piccolo couldn't sense ki, could he?

She then felt his ki moving, it was fast, she could barely keep up with where it was moving to.

Suddenly something grabbed at her foot, pulling her leg into the ground. She yelped. A demon came up out of the ground, it's body looked like it was make from rock.

“Hello, Demon Queen,” It grinned, evilly, it grabbed a hold of her neck and began to choke her.

Goku kicked and clawed at him to stop. However her struggles soon fell short as she began to run out of air. The second she went limp, something ripped the demon away from her. Piccolo, he ended the demon in seconds.

Goku quickly recovered from the lack of breath and stood, she stepped back and flopped against a tree. Her legs wobbled as she tried to sit up straight.

“You're a mess as well, now,” Piccolo stood in front of her, towering over her easily. Goku looked down at herself and noted he was right. She was a mess, mud, dirt, grass and blood covered her body and clothes.

She couldn't help but scratch the back of her head. “You're right, I'm totally dirty.” She gave a goofy grin.

He grabbed her by the waist, causing her to stop her goofy grin, her face flushed. He smirked, “Bath time.”

 

* * *

 

_*The next day*_

Goku awoke to the sound of birds chirping outside, she sat up and stretched her swore bones, looking at her hands; she removed the bandages to find it all healed.

She though back to the other night, Piccolo had bathed her and taken her back to her grandfather's house. Her face went red at thought.

A breeze blew into the window, beside her bed, she smelt cooked fish. Drool came to her mouth racing out the house and to the back she found a huge fish being cooked. Piccolo was seated on the ground, mediating.

Goku walked over towards him.

Piccolo remained his pose, but he did speak. “The fish is for you.”

Goku’s stomach growled she dug right into the fish; it was all bone in seconds. “That was great!”

“And quick,” Piccolo sweat dropped. “Feel better?"

Goku stood and walked over to a tree. "We'll soon see." She stood in a fighting stand, breathing deeply, she threw a punch at the tree a few seconds passed and Goku jumped back with a howl of pain. "Ouch! What's going on here?"

"Your power was taken from you." Piccolo answered, walking over to her. "Those ropes they put on you zapped your strength. You will be like this for 5 months."

"What? B-but..." Goku felt like crying, she was at a loss on what to say. "How am I gonna live without my strength."

"It's only 5 months,"

"5 months!" Goku faced him. "But how will I fight?”

“You can’t,”

Goku flopped to the ground, her eyes looked like they were about to start a river of tears.

Piccolo was a little surprised to see her like this; she had defeated both him and his father, he took the guess that fighting was just her life.

“Of course it's apart of my life.”

Piccolo froze, “You heard that?” She was reading his mind.

“You said it aloud,” Goku frowned. _'I can't read minds...'_

“Neither can I.” Both of them were horror-struck.

“We're hearing each others thoughts.” Goku muttered.

 

* * *

 

The Z gang sat in the office of Baba's home; they had come to see her, after the Wolf-Queen asked of a peaceful end to the war. She had no idea how the OX-King levelled the Owl-King's fortress was levelled, but she didn't want to take any risk, all she asked in return was for her people that had been captured, to be returned.

But that was the thing, unknown to her, or her people, the OX-king didn't do it. In fact, no one knew who took it down.

That was why they were there, but they also wanted to know where Goku was.

Baba's office was more like a lounge, it held high quality furniture and refreshments, to which the Z gang were helping themselves to, as it had been a long trip by aircraft.

Bulma, who on the way there, had another argument with Yamcha, was sitting with Launch and eating a caramel tarts on the refreshment tray.

Tien was looking out the window with Charozu and Yamcha, who was sulking.

Krillin was playing a game of two and fours with Puar. He had a coke beside him.

Chi-chi was standing next to a phone, speaking with her father.

It was then that Baba entered the room. Her face was marked in a worried frown. Everyone stood to attention.

"Did you find Goku?" Krillin asked.

Baba glared, “Give me a minute!” She snapped. Krillin shut up at the glare he got.

She nodded, "She is fine,” Her answer made almost all of them sigh with relief. “But right now we have more pressing matters. Are any of you familiar to the legend of Mount Paozu?" She asked, after they shook their heads, she explained. "It's said that if someone were sit on the throne of Mount Paozu, they would have the power to shape the whole area there, to whatever they wish and if someone were to slain the ruler of this land, they would be the next in line for the throne."

"What has this got to do with Goku?" Charozu asked.

"The one to be the heir was the Demon King, the one Goku killed."

"So now what?" Tien asked, looking over to Baba.

"If Goku sits on the throne, and wears the crown, she shall take over Mount Paozu and have command of all the Earth's Demons."

“Wait,” Yamcha questioned, “All of the demons? What about Piccolo?”

“Him too, if Goku is able to take the throne, she could banish all them to the old demon realm. They would never step out without her permission.”

"This throne and crown, do you have any idea to what they look like?" Launch asked.

Baba shock her head. "Not a clue. But I do know where you can look, Library Island."

Bulma clicked her fingers, "Oh yeah, Mahora Academy! I completely forgot about that place, if there isn't a book on the throne there, then I don't know where to look." She fist pumped the air. "Come on, guys! Let's go!"

"Wait," Tien spoke, "We still need Goku, before we head off anywhere."

"No!" Baba glared, she pulled out a glass orb and gave it to Chi-chi, who just got off the phone. "When that orb turns blue, only then you are allowed to look for her."

"Won't she be in danager? What if Piccolo finds out?"

Baba didn't speak for a few seconds, the future that she saw... "Goku is safe, and Piccolo... I can't talk about him, yet..." Baba turned her back to them. "Now get going, I can't say any more." She left the room in a hurry.

Once in her own room, Baba hopped off her crystal ball and re-activated the image on it. A picture of Kami's lookout appeared, Goku stood along side Piccolo with a baby in her arms.

It was then that the image faded away into the ball. Baba huffed. "This is one screwed up fanfic."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment! :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Ducks throwing knifes, and places the next chapter down* Sorry it took so long :P

Chapter 3: Magic

It took a few days, but the Z gang arrived at Mahoru Academy.

"I have a feeling that what we’re looking for, will be on the lower levels of Library Island." Bulma muttered, flicking through the book records. She soon found a title for a book that would help them. "Here!" She pointed to the title. "Legends of Mount Paozu, and it's down on one of the lower levels... fanatic."

"What's so bad about the lower levels?"

"The lower levels are filled with traps. I had gone down there once to find the story behind the Dragon Balls." Bulma answered, she shivered. "It wasn't the best time of my life." She shrugged, “At least I have you guys this time around. But we'll still be down there for a few weeks so we'll have to get some supplies.”

“So we don't go down yet?” Yamcha frowned annoyed.

“Would you rather we starve?” Bulma challenged.

* * *

 

Never in her life had Goku felt more frustrated. From her spot in the treetops she could only make out the blurs as Piccolo and the newest demon fought each other. While she senesced Piccolo was going to be the victor as the demon’s energy was beginning to fade; it still bothered her that she couldn’t see what was happening, and just sitting on the sidelines was unable.

Goku watched as Piccolo fought off the fourth demon that day. He won by cracking the demon's neck. She jumped down from the tree she was in and went over to him.

She could tell he was starting to become more drained, everyday more demons came then the previous day.

 _'You're getting worse.'_ She told him, through her mind. The two of them decide to use their minds to speak, so no demon could hear their plans.

 _'I know; the demons are getting more difficult to deal with.'_ He replied. _'I can't keep fighting them over and over, we need to move elsewhere.'_

Goku paused, a thought came into her head that made Piccolo glared at her. “No!” He hissed aloud.

“Why not?” She frowned. _'If they were around they could fight off the less powerful demons giving you time to rest up for the more challenging ones.'_

_'I don't need those weaklings.'_

“ _I_ need them.” Goku then turned her back on him, “Flying Nimbus!” She called.

Piccolo grabbed her wrist and spun her back around to face him. “No, you don't.” He twisted her arms so they were behind her back, and she was pressed to his chest, her feet off the ground. He then closed the gap, pressing her lips to his.

Goku froze as her chest heated up and she moaned, muffled a bit by his lips. Once he pulled away from her, she was left panting.

"I don’t know what you did to me, Goku." Piccolo whispered into her ear, he dragged a claw down her body, and over her heart. His nails dug into her skin. “We'll meet up with your friends, Goku. But a few rules, don't tell them anything about what we do together and never do it with anyone else.”

* * *

 

Evangeline was once again bored out of her mind. She was still after all these years, trapped at this blasted school, Nameless had trapped her here for years, of course now Nameless was dead, well dead wasn’t the way to put it. More, spilt in half of Good and Evil, now that was a better way to put it.

The Demon King Piccolo had for a while freed her, of course she had to stick with him or else she'd be banished back to the blasted school and when he was trapped in the damn evil containment wave spell she was sent back to the school. And when he was free again, he never came back to collect her and he died. So... yeah. She was stuck.

Evangeline knew about his son of course, but she held high doubts that he knew of her. Suddenly she felt something with her magic, a strong being, she focused for a few seconds. She grinned, she knew that power, speak of the devil.

* * *

 

The gang had entered the library during the night, they went to the back and entered the elevator marked “Warning Lower Levels.”

“If the lower levels are so bad, why do they let people go down?” Yamcha questioned.

“Don't worry, only some levels are open for the students, however we are headed for the deeper levels, where I found the book on the Dragon Balls.” Bulma explained.

Roshi, who had joined them at Mahour a few days ago frown, “Weren't you a student at the time?” He eyed her ass.

Bulma poked her tongue. “Eyes off, old man. I broke the rule.”

* * *

 

Goku held tight as the nimbus flew deadly fast, she found herself unable to hold on like she used to, the wind seemed almost more powerful than her.

Piccolo flew beside her, watching encase she fell off. As they flew, he started to remember the area they were flying towards.

Evangeline, Piccolo frowned, he would normally only remember things of his past when it was in small ways repeated. When his father flew this way, it was towards the Vampire to free her.

He then felt her presents ahead of them, it was then an idea struck him. He just hoped the Ice Queen didn't kill them where they stood.

 _'Piccolo I feel a strange ki up ahead.'_ Goku's voice whispered in his head.

 _'I know, just hold on, if we get lucky, she'll help us out.'_ Piccolo answered her.

_'What if she doesn't?'_

_'Well... she may kill us.'_

_'...'_

* * *

 

_*A few hours later*_

“Wow,” Goku gapped at the large halls of books. “This place is huge, how could someone read so many books? I'd get a headache from all this.”

“It's a library you fool.” Evangeline scoffed at her. “There are books here for many different people to use.”

Goku however seemed oblivious to her comment as she flew around with Nimbus looking around the massive building. They were at Library Island, trying to locate the rest of the Z warriors.

“They must be underground,” Piccolo spoke up. “Evangeline, does the library have an elevator leading downwards?”

While Evangeline had always loathed people for giving her orders, Piccolo was a different matter. She respected the Demon King and his son. “Yes, follow.” She gave her own order, making sure that the feeling was equal.

* * *

 

Krillin groaned as he placed down the fifth book, nothing, again. He tilled his head back looking over at Bulma, “How does this one place have so much history?”

“Krillin, the whole area of Mount Pazou is a gold mine to myths and legends,” Chi-chi scolded him. “Heck my own father used to be one of them.”

“Ah, yes the Great OX-King, a fake King trying to make a claim on Mount Pazou.” A voice called out to them, causing Chi-chi to snap the book she was reading shut, and whip her body around to face whoever just insulted her father. She halted when she saw him.

“Takamichi Takahata, son of the Wolf Queen.” She snarled.

The man in question stood a few feet away from the group. By now everyone was facing him.

“Greetings, Princess Chi-chi.” He kept his voice normal. “Can I ask, why you're down here?”

“Could ask you the same.” She retorted.

“ _I_ am a teacher at this Academy.” Takamichi replied. “Being 3 rd in line for the throne gives me the right to do what I wish, that includes getting a job. So what are you doing here?”

“Research,” Chi-chi snipped, turning back she kept reading the book, choosing to ignore him.

“I'm not here to pick a fight, but I do need your help with something, all of you.” He spoke. The rest of the gang seemed to listen, while Chi-chi kept reading her book. “On this campus is an old follower of the Demon King. She's aware that Piccolo has arrived here, I need your help dealing with the threat.”

Krillin spoke up. “Are you crazy? You do know that Son Goku is the only one able to beat him right?” It was well known news that the monkey girl, Son Goku was the only one able to beat him.

“Son Goku is with them.” The whole team's jaws dropped with shock at that information and Chi-chi dropped her book with shock.

She pulled out the orb Baba gave them, it was blue. “Let's go,” She spoke up, turning to face them again. “We can go see her now.”

“True,” Tien nodded. “Let's go save her.”

“To be honest, she didn't look like she was a captive.” Takamichi

“Well there has to be some reason Goku is with them.” Yamcha snapped.

“That's right,” Roshi muttered softly. “Goku is too kind hearted to suddenly work with Piccolo, and Piccolo is too evil to work with Goku. The two of them must need from each other so they are working towards a mutual goal.”

* * *

Taking the elevator down the Goku kept trying to feel out her friends' energy, as the elevator descend, trying to find out what level they were on.

The elevator soon came to a stop. Goku blinked in confusion. “Wait, their still very far down.”

“This elevator only heads down a certain amount of levels before it stops.” Evangeline explained. “We'll have to take the stairs.”

As the doors opened, Goku found herself shoved to the side, a yell from Piccolo was all she needed to here. “Down!”

Goku hit the deck, as Piccolo fired a blast at whatever demon attempted to ambush them. She then found herself picked up by Evangeline’s magic. “Your friends are near, let’s go!” Evangeline was flying along while the magic circle Goku was on flew beside her. _“Spirts of ice and frost; blaze a trail for me, Lic Lac La Lac Liac.”_

Ice shards spiked out of the ground, forming two ice walls on either side of them, ahead of them was the doorway to the staircase.

They reached the stairscase, it was a clindar like room with stairs on the sides and a giant hole in the middle. Traveling down Goku could feel her friends not too far from them, just another ten floors at least.

It was then that the wall beside them exploded.

Heavy smoke clouded Evangeline’s vision while five demons attacked her. Another five went for Goku, one body slammed into her causing her to fall backwards as the other four started to fight amongst themselves, over who could kill her.

She fell off the magic circle plummeting to the ground, with one of the demon’s arms wrapped around her neck, while the other arm was moved backwards, a sharp dagger in hand.

As it drove the dagger down to her face, the demon was ripped off her.

Gasping for air, Goku continued to fall as above her someone was continuing to fight with the demon.

“Goku!” She heard familiar voices ring out to her as her vision blurred more.

The last thing she felt was a pair of arms catching her, sharp nails, told her that it was Piccolo as she lost consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment down below :D

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment down bellow!


End file.
